This invention relates to apparatus, methods and articles of manufacture for electrical connectors. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus, methods and articles of manufacture for right angle electrical connectors for printed circuit boards and the like.
A printed circuit board (PCB) connector is often used to provide an electrical interface between a PCB and a cable. A right angle PCB connector is often used to minimize the space required by PCB connectors and to ease the installation of cables to the connector.
Care must be taken when attaching to the connector. For example, the connections must be securely fastened so they do not come apart after installation. Additionally, they must be properly aligned so that an electrical connection is made upon installation.
In order to attempt to resolve these and other difficulties, various mechanisms have been used. Snap-in mechanisms are one such mechanism. Snap-in connectors provide convenient operation, allowing for quick and accurate installation. Moreover, a right angle snap-in connector permits a high board mount density, thus allowing for a number of connectors to be installed in a small area.
However, snap-in mechanisms may be confusing for the installer because of their similar appearance. If the confusion among possible connections leads the installer to make the wrong connection, the result could be disastrous.
In order to attempt to minimize confusion between snap fit type connectors, various standards have been established. One of those standards is referred to as FAKRA. This standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like connector keys can only be connected to like cable keys in FAKRA connectors. Thus secure locking and positioning of connector housings is provided.
Use of a standardized FAKRA and other similar connectors may lead to difficulties when designing a connector, however. A FAKRA connection may increase the space required for the connector. Additionally, and perhaps most importantly, a FAKRA connector, which is made of plastic, may interfere with the desired electrical connection, so, for example, grounding may be inhibited or non existent. Yet modification of a FAKRA type connector is extremely difficult because of their standardized construction.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a small, effectively integrated mechanism for use in grounding FAKRA and other similar types of electrical connectors. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an small, integrated electrical connector.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a small, lightweight electrical connector with an integrated grounding mechanism. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an FAKRA or similar type of electrical connector with grounding mechanisms that minimally, if at all, increases the size of the connector.
The present invention comprises right angle connector apparatus, methods and articles of manufacture. The preferred embodiments are used to connect printed circuit boards with cables and the like. The components of the preferred embodiments comprise a body, which in the especially preferred embodiment is a diecast printed circuit board jack, as well as ground and keying elements.
Upon assembly of the elements, and insertion in a device, the embodiment provides grounding to the device. In the embodiments used in a vehicle, grounding will usually be to the vehicle chassis.
The preferred embodiments provide grounding within a FAKRA or other similar type of standardized connector without altering the necessary standardized components and dimensions. Moreover, any desired audible and tactile feedbackxe2x80x94assuring the connection has been establishedxe2x80x94is maintained.